Incriminated
by Azlinkix
Summary: You'll want to read this story. You want to know why? You will be yelling at your computer screen. Throwing it against the wall. Ranting at me. And a whole bunch of other great reasons why people love Fan Fictions. I ask you. When was the last time you really enjoyed a story and grew in love with it? Read a story for more than 10 hours straight because you couldn't stop reading?


Incriminated

By Sarah Sposato

_This storyline takes place in the world of Twilight Princess, but has really nothing to do with that story. The story is completely my own, as you will see. The main characters include Link, Zelda, Dark Link, and Ganondorf. This preview below takes place in the past. Ganondorf seeks out this mirror before he takes control of Zelda in Hylian Castle. The rest of the chapters are in the present time, which exceptions for flashbacks._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo characters._

It began with a deal.

He stood in front of a black mirror, gazing into the colorless swirling vapor. This man wore a bulky royal suit, clamoring with a sword in its casing. The black leather gloves that hugged his hands matched the slim ashen colored cape that swung behind him in the breeze. All of Hyrule Castle was scare of the many drastic events that had taken place this place week, and this great and powerful opponent to the kingdom was to blame. He was the cause of the unrest that filled the kingdom with screams of fright and worry. His name was Ganondorf. Welder of the Triforce of Power.

This ancient and forbidden mirror, that he stood in front of, hung on a lone wall in a shambled, long forgotten palace. The Dark Realm was said to have imprisoned many damned souls, their hollowed screeches reached the extent of their wretched existence.

Ganondorf raised his palm silently to the dark mirror and murmured words in a forgotten, ancient language. A dark shadow figure rose mysteriously from the black mist, taking the form of a lean human. Its body seemed immobilized as it reached its peak in height. A pause, a breath, a hush over the land.

Its crimson eyes slowly opened and squinted, infuriated at being summoned by what he took as a foolish moral. The shadow being inside the mirror swept the realm hatefully with its gaze and locked onto the only other figure among the wind swept sand.

Ganondorf grinned widely and let his arms fall to his side. He had done it. He had found the ancient mirror and had called upon the dark side of a certain...soul.

"I have a proposition for you, demon." Ganondorf boasted amusingly. He held his arms up to his side in a jester, showing off his royal cape.

The black vapor still swirled around the shadowy being, but the eyes focused on him. "I'm listening." The voice was deep with irritation.

Ganon started pacing around the dark mirror. Confident. Arrogant.

"It has been rumored in a prophecy that the Goddesses intervened with a birth of a child... one who would be chosen to wield a piece of the Triforce upon life."

The shadow said nothing as Ganondorf paused.

"According to this rumor, that human is to have a brave, courageous heart worthy of the Triforce. To have such a honorable soul however, the Goddesses divided his soul; they cast his blasphemous counterpart aside to the Dark Realm. The Dark Realm where that same damned soul would lie in unrest for all of eternity until the other half of the soul...died.

"I'm familiar with the tale." The shadow said in almost a bored voice.

Ganondorf turned to face the mirror when a smirk. "Are you not that same damned soul?" He need not say anymore of the tale, but a little motivation never hurt anyone.

"I am..." The voice replied coldly with hatred, knowing the power-hungry man need not even ask. "What of it, moral?"

"Then I have great interest in you. You could serve my purposes very well."

"I do not care about your prophecies or problems. Nor may I accompany you while in the Dark Realm You have wasted your time here." The voice responded dryly, "Send me back to my Realm so I may at least enjoy my solitude without annoyance."

He chuckled. "I am aware of your situation, so I offer you freedom."

" Oh?" The demon glared and inquired sarcastically, " I think you have already wasted your precious time here."

"Hear me, demon." Ganondorf raised his voice in interest, "I will release you from the Dark Realm. In return, I require your _loyalty_."

The shadowy figure skimmed over at Ganondorf's left hand, noting the Triforce symbol. _A Triforce Welder?_ Carefully, the shadow replied. "Define loyalty."

"Loyalty that is everlasting. Loyalty that will continue after my death." Ganondorf watched the shadow's skeptical expression.

The shadow thought about it. The gain. The lost.

_Does it make sense that a man of power, a welder of the Triforce, is risking summoning up a demon like me to help him in his dying days. _Yes the shadow confirmed in momentary thoughts._ If so, why does he want loyalty after his death if he is expecting... Ah. I see. _

"You're expecting to die, aren't you? And soon. What help will I be to you once you're dead?"

"If the unlikely event happens that I die in a upcoming battle, my Triforce power will disappear. I will no longer be a welder of the Triforce. When this happens, the Triforce piece will fall between the light and the dark Realm in search of a new soul of which to cling onto. By itself, a piece of the Triforce is useless. It needs a soul. I would like you to seize it.

When a Welder of the Triforce dies, the Triforce piece is no longer attached to that soul. It splits off and wanders along in between the spiritual boundaries of the light Realm until it finds one to suit its desire. That's what you are for. To seize the Triforce piece, in the unlikely event that I die in a upcoming battle.

"Sounds convenient enough. When do I get the pleasure of rising into this Realm of yours?" The shadow mused with the idea.

"Legends that surround this mirror tell of a tradeoff. One soul in and one soul out. If the bond is formed it will be the moment I die. You will be released henceforth."

"Happy birthday to me." The shadow grinned. "I get freedom. I get power. You die. Are you going to tell me the catch or am I guessing?" Clearly this was too good to be true. Was his retirement going to be murdering the Goddesses who put him in this hellhole?

"The catch is your counterpart. The Hero of Time. Even thought you two are two sides of the same soul, once a soul is split, it cannot be sewn together. You will walk in the same Realm, and the catch is you will have to kill him. If I don't kill him first that is."

The black vapor raised its head to Ganon. "With pleasure." It hissed. "I would love to meet my perfect, sweet, and_ pure_ counterpart." He split out the last mockery with distaste.


End file.
